


My Brother's Love; My Future Wife

by hawkeyescoffee



Series: Ice and Storm: A Weekend in the Stormlands [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Lyanna Stark, Background Relationships, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, I was meh about the ship when I started this but they be cute, Lyanna Stark Lives, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark, Minor Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor Relationships, Minor Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Minor Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Minor Steffon Baratheon/Cassana Estermont, Robert is Robert, Stannis is awkward, Stannis marries Lyanna, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, growing to love eache other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: 5 Times Lyanna Stark came to the Stormlands and Storm's End and 1 Time Lyanna Baratheon came to stay.[Written for the "A Weekend in the Stormlands" Event by asoiafrarepairs on tumblr]
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Series: Ice and Storm: A Weekend in the Stormlands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739626
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	1. 1. Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is a new thing for me IDK if I ship this two yet but it is a very interessting scenario.
> 
> Enjoy!

1.

Stannis had been exhausted all day because Robert would not shut up. He had returned to Storm’s End to be officially introduced to Lyanna Stark his fiancé and sister of his best friend. Eddard and he had left the Vale of Arryn together but parted ways quickly.

Now it was only a few hours before the Starks would arrive here.

Their mother and father had just returned to Westeros with a dark-skinned and silver haired noble girl from the free cities, a suitor for the crown prince. After the feast, their father would continue his journey to Kings Landing to present the girl to their king and await judgment on her.

For his part Stannis could not imagine that Robert would marry anyone or truly love anybody for that matter. Their parent’s marriage was a happy one, as much was true, especially when he observed other heads of noble houses and their wives.

But he knew and loved his mother, had listened to her as she had told her sons that a successful marriage took time and effort. Especially if you married a near stranger as part of your noble duties.

Stannis doubted that Robert was ready to work for a relationship. He was sixteen now, wild and ready to take pretty girls up on their offer to sleep with him. He was the handsome heir to a major house after all. Would his pretty Stark wife bore him after a while?

He attested to his love for her, but the girl was twelve, pretty and wild too sure, but they did not know each other. How could he speak of love?

In the end all Robert was doing, was echoing the stories Eddard had told him about her. And was a loving brother the best source for someone’s character?

Sure, Eddard was probably not even aware that he hid his sister’s true personality, hid her flaws. He had seen other men and boys with their sisters, and he doubted Ned Stark was different. Besides the girl was only twelve, four years younger than Robert and three years younger than him.

So, when Stannis stood in the courtyard, next to his mother who was carrying his toddler brother Renly, he watched his brothers excited face, the happy sparkle in his blue eyes as he stood next to his father. Robert was almost Steffon’s height now.

He was surprised when the Stark’s party came thru the gate all on horseback. Lord Stark was a stern man and his sons seemed to take after their father in appearance and attitude. Brandon, Starks heir was tall and broad, Eddard was a bit slimmer and he smiled at Robert shyly. Affection glittering in his dark grey eyes. Benjen was a boy of ten. Stannis could see the strain of keeping a straight face in his eyes.

Lyanna rid behind them, dark hair being tousled in the winds, cheeks red from cold and excitement, and her face alight by the obvious joy she took out of riding her slim mare.

For a heartbeat Stannis was unable to take his eyes from her. This wild girl, that could as well be one of her brothers, pretty in a way that was enhanced by the sunlight behind her. Lyanna Stark was not beautiful like his mother was and had been in her youth, but for a moment Stannis could understand the instant infatuation Robert had with her.

Lyanna Stark was not a proper lady.

As Stannis watched her in her sloppy curtsies, watch her address his parent’s way to familiar and coo over Renly for a bit instead of greeting Robert and him, he saw the lack of a female figure in her life.

His mother was gracious but there was pity in the way her mouth twitched.

When she finally was presented to Robert, there was something in her face that changed, Stannis could not really put his finger on what it was, but she seemed more guarded now than she was a few moments before.

She did not really share his smile as Robert kissed her hand with shy attention. The exchange was polite and careful, respectful almost.

When Lyanna moved on to him with a bow that made her hair bonce, he regarded her with a scowl not because he did not like her, he did not know her after all, but there was something about her that made him think, think about his brother, about the future.

Lyanna seemed irritated by his clipped greeting and stoic face, but she moved away after it seemed somewhat appropriate.

Stannis didn’t know if Robert marring Lyanna was a good idea. Robert needed someone to counter his impulsive nature, not enable it with her own wildness. But no one asked Stannis about it, so he held his tongue.

Later after their guests had time to rest and freshen up, the Baratheon’s invited to food and dance. There were other guests in the Keep from his fathers bannermen. Young girls from lesser houses trying to talk to him, trying to catch his parents’ attention. He didn’t like it. Before this, the official betrothal of Robert and Lyanna, the elder boy was the target of those advances.

The girls learned quickly that Stannis was a difficult person to entertain. He did not care for gossip or the newest trends from the capitol. He was not a social person, well not in the way the rest of his family was anyway.

His father wore heavy black velvet as dark as his hair, while his mother radiated in a beautiful yellow dress, with intricate lace detailing. Robert, Stannis and little Renly wore matching tunics checkered in vibrant yellow and dark black and heavy yellow cloaks. The Stark boys all wore grey woolen tunics embroidered with their family crest and dark cloaks that were fur trimmed. Brandon and Eddard were handsome in an unapproachable kind of way.

And then Lyanna entered. She wore a floor-length dark blue garment, with short off-shoulder sleeves and a deeper neckline that showed what little breasts she had yet. Her hair was pinned up with blue flower pins, showing off the white skin of her neck. She actually wore color on her lips.

He was looking at his mother’s satisfied expression.

Stannis watched Robert get up and escort her to her seat next to him in the center of the high table. Their respective parents were seated next to them, after that their siblings.

Even from his seat Stannis watched the wolf girl bath in the attention and jealousy of the other guests. In that regard she was just like any other girl he supposed.

The meal was delicious. There had been toasts and speeches about the union of two great houses, on Lyanna’s supposedly beauty, about Roberts battle prowess (and other prowesses)

(yikes)

Stannis sat quietly and clapped at the appropriate times and when the formalities of the night was done for, he sat one of the lower table, between the Starks. The servants had made room for a dancing in the hall.

A few couples were already spinning on the dance floor. Even his mother persuaded his father to dance with her. It was nice to see them like this. It was a rare site. He had called his parents a happy couple, but if he was honest, he had no idea, if they loved each other.

They surely respected each other and they spent time together and Stannis was sure they loved Robert, Renly and him, but did they love each other like that? How slim were the chances of someone in their position to truly marry someone you loved or even for love-?

He had been stuck in his thoughts. The tune of the music had changed, and he saw just from the corner of his eye how Eddard pushed Robert forward and his brother proceeding to ask his betrothed to dance.

It was a sight, those two. Robert spinned her with vigor, his wolf bride. Lyanna kept pace with him easily. With competitiveness glittering in both of their eyes. There was something in the air. In the way Robert touched her bare skin, how Lyanna leaned into him, how the sound of their laughter mingled.

Stannis watched them, watched her. Lyanna’s face glowed with happiness, with the satisfaction of stepping up. If he learned anything about her today, then it was that Lyanna Stark was not easy to contain.

For a moment they looked like a perfect couple in love.

Time went on and Stannis asked himself when it was appropriate for him to leave. He could be reading in the time he wasted here, being bored. As always Robert was the fixpoint of the room, chatting, laughing, drinking, getting louder with every cup of ale.

The other boys and men gave their best to include Stannis, but he hated to be around drunks and he didn’t wanted to talk about what Robert would miss out on when he was a married man. To put it in so many words.

The heir to a lesser house was babbling on about his conquests, when Stannis felt something tingling his skin. When he turned, he caught Lyanna’s eye. The girl was making conversation with some other maiden, being complemented on her betrothal and her dancing skill, but it was very clear that her focus was on Robert.

Robert who was laughing about another man describing the night he fathered his bastard.

There was a subtle change in her demeanor and for the rest of the night none of her smiles reached her Storm cloud eyes.

The first time Stannis had met Lyanna he had barley talked to her.


	2. Mya Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna did not wish to marry Robert. It became worse when she learned of Mya Stone's existance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!




The second time Stannis had seen Lyanna Stark was on a sunny afternoon where he had snuck away from his guards to read in the fields near the castle in peace and quiet.

He didn’t do it often but today his patience was running thin again.

Lord Rickard had come to them this morning. Apparently was Lady Lyanna refusing to keep the betrothal to his brother, not only because he had sired a bastard girl in the vale but because he had acknowledged her despite her mother’s low birth.

Since Lord Rickard was a Widower, he had come to seek his parents, more specific his mother’s counsel on the situation.

Stannis could imagine why Lyanna was so furious as her father described. When she was with them almost a year ago, she had been already jealous of every girl Robert had even looked at. But then again- Stannis didn’t had the impression that the girl shared his brother’s feelings of Love. Well, what did he know of love anyway?

So, he sat there on his cloak in the high grass, minding his own business, while the breeze played with his hair and the contents of history past filled his head, as he heard a horse.

He looked up, startled.

And had to take a minute to process what he was seeing.

Lyanna Stark was sitting on the back of her trusty mare. Somehow, she looked even more wild and disheveled then she had the last time Stannis had seen her on a horse. She wore leather pants, heavy boots, a linen tunic and a heavy fur trimmed cloak, obvious marking her to be a northerner. She had a bow slung over her shoulder and a dagger on her hip.

Her hair flew in every direction, but her eyes were determined and the color of steel.

Stannis looked around rather franticly. Lyanna was alone, no guard, no brothers, _nothing_.

“What are you doing here?”, he whispered. They were some distance away from the castle, far away enough for his father’s guard not picking up on their unannounced visitor. “Does your farther now-?”

She glared at him; chin high in childish defiance. “I am here to end my betrothal to Robert. Father wants me to reconsider, that no one wants me-“ she cut herself off. “I know he is your brother, but I will not marry a man that swears that he loves me only to stick his dick in another girl.”

He was aware of her distance but sneaking off and defying her father so openly and stubbornly. He did not see his father endorse this union anymore if he saw how disobeying the she-wolf was. That was no behavior for the future Lady of a Great House.

He stood; the book forgotten.

“How are you here and we haven’t had word from Winterfell that you rode of?”

Stannis could see Benjen keeping his siters secret, Eddard obviously loved her, but he was in the Vale (besides he didn’t seem be someone who would just let her ride of without any sort of protection) and Brandon didn’t strike Stannis as a man that would keep secrets from their father on his childish sisters behave.

The answer came as the girl heled a little scroll up, a sheepish smile on her lips. Stannis looked at the paper and then at her bow and then at her again. He closed his eyes for a moment, because surly she did not do that.

“So, it was nice chatting with you, Stannis. I must say I like you better than your brother, but it is time that I-“

“No.”

Now it was her turn to look down at him and blink.

“No?”

“I agree that I don’t really want you to marry my brother. I think you are bad for each other, but he loves you and I won’t let you break his heart like this and let you insult my father and yours in the prosses.”

The defiance in her storm-grey eyes gave way to confusion and she tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner that Stannis would have found adorable if the situation was different-

“I thought you didn’t like your brother very much…”, she admitted quietly.

Stannis could not help but smile at her, his face softened a bit.

“We are very different people.”, he acknowledged, “but he is my brother after all, and I do love him. Besides, you just said that your father could not find you a match because southron Lords didn’t want a wild wolf girl for their sons.”

“Who says I want to marry any of those cowards anyway?”, she spat like venom. Lyanna glared at him but there was a hurt note to the aggressiveness of her reaction.

“But you do want to marry?”, he concluded.

She pressed her lips to a thin line but did not say anything. “Maybe my brother is not an ideal husband, hells, I am the first to point that out, but he will give you more freedom than any other man in the realm and I think that you know that already. Beside doesn’t your brother, Brandon, also had bastards?”

She sighed deflating visibly. “How about that: We can wait here and when your father comes this way to go home you will join him?”

There was no answer for quite a time and Stannis just shrugged and sat again to continue reading. If she’d go to the castle and the tale of her defiance spread, she would not find a husband at all. Either way he would let her make the decision. Usually duty would demand that he should escort her back to her father and usually he would, but he felt a weird kind of kinship with the wolf-girl who so obviously did not fit in.

He also did not fit in with his charming parents and brothers who were able to laugh and befriend almost everyone, while he was considered lucky if someone would take time for his interests. (His mother was an exception but to him it always felt more like pity than anything else)

After a while he heard shuffling of fabric and the soft sound of boots of grass. Stannis didn’t have to look up again to know that Lyanna sat down next to him. He finished the paragraph, put a feather in to mark his page and smiled at the mopping girl.

“What are you reading? It is so heavy looking, and the script is so small.”

“It’s a historical account of the Storm King’s and their families thru the centuries.”

Lyanna tilted her head again, her hair flowing over her shoulder: “You are not even a direct descended of the Storm King’s.”, she smiled teasingly.

“Well, my ancestor is Argella Durrandon the last Daughter of House Durrandon. So, I am related to them.”, he pointed out. “Besides the first Storm King Durran married the daughter of the sea and wind. If those legends were true, I would also be partly god.”

“The Kings of Winter were way more impressive anyway.”, Lyanna teased. “Not only did Brandon the Builder build the Wall and Winterfell with supposedly magic, but also Storm’s End. So, without my ancestor your ancestor wouldn’t have married his pretty goddess wife.”

“Well, it depends what Legend you read.”, Stannis interjected. “Who knows if Brandon really build all the things the Starks like to credit him with.” Lyanna shot him a dirty look, but it didn’t feel ill intended and Stannis felt himself relax in the wolf-girls presence.

“Rickard Star, the Laughing Wolf, who had won the Neck and made the North even bigger than it had been before.

Brandon the Shipwright who actually build a fleet for the North, not any fleet, but a great one to ward the Iron born of. Could you imagine that? These days nothing beats the royal and iron fleet, but back than…

Imagine Direwolves on a ship.”, she smiled a sly smile up at him. “It is a shame that there are no Direwolves south the wall anymore. I would love to go to see the true North, maybe find a pack.”

“The true North?”

The girls face lit up: “That’s what the Wildlings call the Land beyond the Wall. At least that is what the Brother of the Night’s Watch reported the last time he came to visit Winterfell.” And then more quiet: “Benjen thinks about joining them. He says that he has no future as third son, non were he feels he can bring our father honor-“

She watched him for a moment, like a predator watched its prey: “Please don’t tell anyone. It was not my secret to share.” She said ‘please’ but her tone made it sound more like a command, like she was not used to people refusing her.

Stannis just nodded and on a whim replied: “Think about your betrothal to Robert again.” Lyanna made an almost comical face at that. There had been an unspoken agreement not to talk about that topic again. “I overheard my father the other day…”

In truth it had been quiet some time since he witnessed the conversation between his stressed father and concerned mother, but that mattered little in that moment. “The King seems to worry about the Norths _distance_ from the realm.”, her eyes told him she understood what he was implying. She was not stupid after all, just impulsive. “The marriage is an uncomplicated way to make your house a more imbedded part of the Kingdoms.”

He did not like the King very much. He knew that he and his fathers had been friends growing up, but the paranoid old man was nothing like the Prince his father had talked about. Hopefully Prince Rhaegar would be better for them.

There was silence from her end again. Lyanna made eye contact, the Storm in her eyes raged again. “All I ever wanted was to marry someone I loved.”, her soft voice didn’t match her face. And Stannis was quiet taken aback by the raw vulnerability Lyanna was showing him now.

It made clear to him that she did not love Robert and that the marriage would never make her happy.

“Stannis?”

“Yes?”

“If I still marry your brother, will you be my friend?”

“Sure.”

His heart ached.

After that they didn’t talk about that topic again. They talked about legends, sword fighting, dragons and everything that came to mind, while thy shared the Food he brought with him. It was nice, if he was honest.

Stannis had never been quick to make friends. Most people he met were drawn to his brother first, either because they liked his loud person, or they wanted to kiss up to their future Lord. Either way the second son was often overlooked, so he did not have many friends, not to mention a female one.

Lord Rickard was not amused to find his daughter in a grass field near the King’s Road after dark, but he didn’t say much, only thanked Stannis, who made fast work of going home.

Only to be more than surprised by _his_ parents.

The scolding for the later hour he expected did not come, instead they informed him, without much pretenses that there was a change of plans. The King had asked his father to wed Robert to Cersei Lannister since Lord Tywin would not stop suggesting her to the Crown Prince tirelessly. But now Rhaegar was betrothed to Princess Elia of House Martell and they were to wed early next year.

(Stannis asked himself what had happened to the girl his father had brought west last year…)

For the next part, he was not prepared. Deep in his soul he knew it was coming, but it didn’t make it better.

He was to marry Lyanna Stark now in his brother’s stead.

His heart sank.

Lyanna was the first friend he had made so swiftly.

Would she still be if he was part of her marriage prison?

Besides Robert would kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @hawkeyescoffewrites


	3. Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Robert nor Cersei was happy. This was the mixture for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry that it took so long. The next chapter will be online this saturday tough, enjoy!




Lyanna had not been to the royal wedding. It was no secrete that Lord Rickard did not wanted his only daughter to attend court.

When Stannis looked at their king and Liege lord, he saw why. The Baratheon’s and the Lannister’s sat in front of the sept, the King’s old friends and their families having seats of honor. Robert and Cersei Lannister were sat next to each other. Their betrothal was not official yet, but with rumors spreading like wildfire in the capitol it had been on everybody’s tongues fast.

Officially the reason for casting aside the Stark girl was that the King had commanded the union between stag and lion, but Lyanna’s distaste for Mya Stone had made it’s way to the Red Keep too and the account of Robert and Cersei that were supposedly scorned by the wolf-girl and the silver prince respectively and now had to wed each other was sticking to them.

It took no genius to see the humiliation in Cersei Lannister eye’s every time she caught courtiers whispering behind her back.

Stannis was not sure if he liked her.

Hell, he was not sure if Robert liked her.

But since Robert learned that Lyanna was supposed to marry Stannis now, he did not talk to his brother anymore. Like not a single letter from the Vale, nothing more than empty politeness in public.

If one had thought the Brothers constant arguing had been bad, now there was nothing but icy silence and venomous glares. Robert didn’t give him the time of the day in any compacity, to the point that even their father seemed to grow worried.

Now as they watched prince Rheagar wait in front of the Septon, the dark velvet he wore contrasted his silver hair and alabaster skin nicely.

On the other hand, Elia Martel was walked in, perfect dark skin cladded in intricate white lace, that seem to make her glow. Her heavy black hair was pinned up tastefully and the powerful orange of her maiden cloak shined like the sun itself. Elia _was_ their sun in that moment. The center of attention, the center of their universe.

She would make a radiant Queen, everyone had sad so, it was only now seeing her that Stannis understood why.

Elia was beautiful in an absolute kind of way. No one could really say that her kind eyes and full lips was not their taste because she was objectively stunning. Lyanna was pretty, like one might find a wild animal beautiful, not everyone would agree and they did not have to. Elia seemed eternal.

He had no idea why he wasted time comparing those two.

When Rhaegar kissed his new bride, Stannis wondered if the Prince loved her. Rhaegar was a public figure bigger than life. He was a true knight, a sensitive artist and gallant Lord, but who knew him truly? What did he want from this life? He seemed fabricated, the perfect Prince for the people not a human being.

So, yes the newly wed were beautiful, the perfect future King and Queen. Maybe the future of their kingdom looked brighter than he gave it credit for. Rhaegar seemed to be competent when he actually bordered to deal with state business and the smart thing about marrying him to Elia, who was a princess in her own right and seemed to be smart and capable, was that she knew how to rule too.

Stannis watched Cersei glare daggers at their new Princess, green eyes brimming with hate and jealousy.

He didn’t want to spent time with her, at least not more than he had to.

So, imagine his surprise when he saw Lyanna at Storm’s End a few weeks later for the mask ball E. organized for Robert’s and Cersei’s engagement.

Stannis had no time to actually talk to her before the evening itself. He was appointed by his father to keep Jaime and Tyrion Lannister company, but the other boys had no interested in him, which he did not take to heart. They were younger than him and Stannis was not known to be fun to be around.

The music was loud but melodic. The Baratheon boys wore matching jerkins again. Renly spinned happily as he watched his cape trail behind him. Cersei’s entrance was dramatic but tasteful. She wore a rather revealing bright red dress. Rubies on her pale neck, her long golden hair flowing down her back. And a gilded mask on her face.

If Lyanna was pretty and Elia was stunning, Cersei was downright beautiful.

At least on the outside.

He sat at the high table next to his father, but this event had an air of awkwardness around it. Cersei and Robert did not talk to each other at all. So, while Cersei made conversation with her father and twin, Robert drank himself into oblivion.

Steffon glared at him, but he was not angry enough to make a scene.

Sighing Stannis tried to talk to him, but Robert just scoffed and murred something about betrayal and continued to drink while starring at Lyanna across the room. She wore silver today, a silver wolf clip in her hair and matching eye mask on her nose. She sat between her brothers laughing.

Cersei took one look at what Robert was watching, when her father urged her to talk to her intended, sneered ugly and turned to Jaime with a brilliant smile as if Robert did not exist.

It was _bad_.

The moment it was appropriate Stannis stood to walk down to the Starks, he met Eddard in the middle of the room. The other boy seemed as tired and worried as Stannis felt. So, with a tight smile, he nodded to him. He hoped Eddard would lighten Robert’s mood some. But he doubted anything could.

Brandon and Lord Rickard greeted him with surprising warmth and the other nobles fuzzed over him for a bit. Lyanna smiled, a stubborn smile, chin high like the last time he had seen her. There was talk behind her back. About the audacity she had to be here to humiliate Lady Cersei, about the supposed affair she had with Robert or the fact that she did not let him have some at all.

How Stannis was the second choice either way.

He could already feel the headache grow in the back of his head, but he sat next to his future intended and mustered a thin smile too.

Lyanna rolled her eyes when she saw him. “You could at least act like you are happy for your brother or that you have fun.”, she spoke into his ear over all the noise. Her breath whipped over his skin and he shuddered.

“Well, and you could pretend to have less fun, if only for Cersei Lannister’s sake.”, he shot back pointedly ignoring the tingling sensation the interaction had left him with.

She smirked at him and took a showy drink from her wine, now he rolled his eyes at her. “You enjoy the fact that Robert is miserable. I get it, alright? But Lyanna I don’t think you want to make enemies like this. Look at Lord Lannister. Do you think he likes his daughter complaining to him? Do you think our married life would be easy if Robert continued to hate me like that?”

Sighing she put her cup down a bit to hard. “Stannis.”, now Lyanna’s face was serious. “Do you think this is easy for me? Besides, it is not my fault that those two are engaged now, plus we are not married yet. So…”, she made a dismissive hand gesture. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

The yet was implied but Stannis was not sure that anyone could tell her what to do.

He turned away from her, only to catch sight of Jaime Lannister twirling his sister over the dance floor. Their form was perfect, the steps so precise and gracious. For a moment they looked perfect and Stannis could not help and follow their movements for a while.

After that he had conversations with the Starks. Lyanna told him about her target practice with the bow, eager when Stannis showed interested in her unconventional training. Brandon told tales about the political north that Stannis was in turn eager to hear. The relation between northern lords seemed to be so different from the situation in the Stormlands. Benjen compared sword stories with him.

It was pleasant and ironically not as cold as the high table.

As the night progressed, all Stark boys took their sister to dance. It was fun to watch them. Brandon being the embodiment of a patient older brother entertaining his whirlwind sister, while Lyanna tried to hype a shy Ned and Benjen was just as wild and silly as her.

In the meantime, Cersei had danced with Jaime what felt like the 100th time. If they were not obviously twins someone might think this was their betrothal. Cersei had honest fun with her brother, being a seemingly different person around him.

In the front Robert had just grown louder and louder.

Lyanna came up to him. Her chest heaving in effort from dancing and her face flushed with warmth and wine. She extended her hand to him with a broad smile.

“What do you want from me?”, he asked eying her, but there was no edge in his voice and laughter in his eyes. The wine and company had brightened his mood and even if Lyanna’s offer was a strictly friendly one, it was the first time he enjoyed the attention of a girl.

Without answering she grabbed for his hands and pulled at them until he got up. “Come on, you stubborn bean stalk, dance with me.”

“You call me stubborn?”, now he smiled at her.

Their dancing was sloppy and not good. For one Stannis was not a good dancer and Lyanna was too carefree and intoxicated to make a fuss about it.

It was fun.

She was tiny in his arms, fragile looking. It left him with a weird feeling.

Even Renly came up to them, asking how Lyanna managed to make Stannis laugh to much, because he never laughed. Stannis just snatched him up, at that and tickled him, before Lyanna swooped the boy up and swirling around with him instead. She stuck her tongue out to him and it was all fun between friends.

Until it wasn’t.

Suddenly a drunken Robert towered in front of him, furious. Form the corner of his eye he could see the twins and Lyanna watching it worried.

Stannis sighed, but held his chin high. He did nothing wrong. Maybe he was drunk too, maybe he had spent too much time with Lyanna today, but he was not going to back down this time.

Robert grabbed him by the collar and held him up to his face, slurring loud nonsense.

That he had stolen Lyanna from him, that she was the love of his life and he had turned her against him.

The music stopped.

Both their parents, were with them in an instance.

Stannis fell when the first punch hit him.

There was yelling, but all he could see was the fiery rage in Cersei Lannister’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find my writing on tumbr @hawkeyescoffewrites (and maybe sent prompts c;)


	4. Stannis Baratheon and Lyanna Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised the new chapter with new drama




There had been plans for a small feast when Stannis and Lyanna’s betrothal would be made public. There had been many discussions to if and how such a feast should take place since their union was a bit well, gossip prone, but his mother had insisted on preparing at least something small for the occasion.

With the aftermath of Roberts second betrothal feast, all those plans had been abandoned.

Maybe it was for the better since Lord Whent had announced a grant tourney in Harrenhall for this year anyway.

But as always Lyanna had surprised Stannis and had come to see him anyway.

Now they were ridding thru the King’s forest, side by side. A lot of guards around them. Sure, even if the young Lady wanted to see the woods, didn’t mean they would leave her alone with her intended. It was nice, nonetheless.

It was nice seeing Lyanna again. She was fifteen now, a bit taller and well more grown up than she had been the year before. She had grown into her looks.

It helped that she wore leather and breaches again. There was something so natural about her on the back of a horse that made her beauty stand out. Shinning silver eyes, illuminated by the midday sun and wild brown hair tossed in the wind.

Gods, he was way in to deep, wasn’t he?

With her had came Benjen, who had a growth spurt in the meantime. He was brooding a bit over the fact that Stannis was still considerably taller than him.

Lyanna chatted away about the tourney how she was finally allowed to attend one. How she would be cheering on Brandon, who was set to compete in the jousting.

There were a lot of things Stannis wanted to, no, _needed_ to talk with her about: Their future marriage, their friendship and how his growing affection for affected both of those. About Robert, his jealousy and his past behavior. But with Brandon being right there, he would not instigate something this intimate and in his case downright embarrassing.

He had been in conflict with himself for weeks, about his feelings.

On one hand he liked Lyanna. Sure, they were very different, but he honestly enjoyed her company and she seemed to be open enough with him too. On the other hand, he had to confess to himself after the mask ball that he did not only feel this warm friendship for the girl anymore.

He was not sure if one could call it love yet, but there was something hot and urgent crawling under his skin whenever she smiled at him. He wanted to kiss her.

It had been clear from the start that their engagement was only a means to reassure her father for Lyanna. When she had sat with him by the fire two years ago, she had made it very clear that she would like to fall and love and that the at this time future wedding to Robert would never be one out of love from her side, only duty.

So, as far as Lyanna was aware she was going to marry a friend, she trusted.

And that was ultimately the reason that he was going to confess to her.

If they are to marry and if they would trust each other, he needed to be honest with her. He was just afraid that she would see Robert in him. Stannis had no intention for his feelings to change their relationship. If she rejected him, then that was it. He would not make her do things she was uncomfortable with.

But for the trust he put in her, he had to be honest.

There were worse marriage circumstances than marring a friend for duty. At least they could share interests and worries.

“Stannis? Do you hear me?”, Lyanna’s tone was teasing. Her voice washed over him so suddenly, he was not accustomed to hearing her voice and it took all his willpower not to turn beet red.

So much for his resolve.

“I’m sorry…”, he swallowed the automatic ‘my lady’(damn his manners), “I was in thoughts.”

She rolled her eyes at his slow answer. “I could see that.”, then there was a smirk. “Its very impolite to be so absent when I tell a story, you know?”

“Yes.”, Benjen agreed, putting a theatrical hand over his heart. “Listen to your intended.”

Both Stannis and Lyanna shot him dark glares and he raised his hands in surrender as he snickered. “I’m just joking… Let’s rest here. I want to know Stannis opinion about the tourney. Will you attend?”

Stannis used the time it took to dismount and set up a makeshift camp, to mull over his answer.

“I only go if I have too. My brother will be there, and I doubt he’ll want to see me. I’m not a man for tourneys anyway. But I heard Brandon will partake.”

Benjen took his subject change for what it was and thankfully focused on Brandon and not him.

He sat himself into the cushions and listened to the siblings fussing over their oldest brother. He missed the time when he had felt like this about Robert. It had been a while. “You should see Lya with a Lance.”, Benjen’s eyes shinned with admiration for his older sister. “She is wickedly good. It’s a shame that girls cannot partake.”

“When she uses the lance like she does the Bow than I don’t doubt you.”

Stannis had to smile.

Of course, she was good at that too.

____

Benjen had walked over to their guards, who were camping a distance away, to ask something and Stannis was ready to take his chance.

“Lya.”, wait it felt wrong for the weight of his confession. “Lyanna.”, he corrected. But the girl did not seem to listen.

“Are you ignoring me because I was not listening to you earlier?”

His brows knitted together. He knew the girl could be resentful, but to this extent? Lya elbowed him in the ribcage: “What? No! Just be quiet.” Now he was positively confused. “What?”, was the intelligent question leaving his mouth. Lyanna glared.

She pressed an index finger to her lips and then pointed into the undergrowth. Stannis huffed in annoyance but squinted into the direction she was pointing anyway. First, he just saw plants, bush, trees, nothing special-

There was something moving. A little fawn, all alone in the deep forest. His fur was a caramel coloring with white specks all over his back. Stannis healed his breath as the little thing was glancing their way. His eyes were uncharacteristically dark.

Sure, Stannis had seen deer and fawn before. The forests were full of them. He was going on hunting trips with his father, but this little one seemed to be special. The way he was alone, without his mother, tugged on the boy’s heartstrings.

There was a call from the other side and the fawn, sprinted to find his mother.

When Stannis was looking over to Lyanna, her eyes were shinning.

Was she crying? He had never seen her cry before. She was way too proud to show any kind of weakness in public.

“It was adorable.”

“What was?”

She shot him a funny look. “The fawn.”

“Right.”

There were sitting like this for a moment longer and Stannis took a deep breath to gather is courage- “Lyanna…”, another heartbeat of silence. He hated how his voice shock. “There is something I am meaning to tell you since last year. I could not put it into writing but I want you to know that-“

“Don’t.”

Her voice was clipped and as cold as ice. She refused to look at him and it hurt him more than he’d like to admit.

Then she looked him in the eye. All the ice in her expression seemed to melt in an instance. Now she just seemed insecure, almost afraid.

“I know.”, she simply stated, and Stannis deflated. She elbowed him again, lightly this time. “You and your brother are more alike than either of you want to be true. But I have told you that I want to fall in love myself and well…”

She trailed off and he just noded. “I don’t want anything from you. I just wanted to be honest. You are my friend, Lya.”

“Thank you.”, she planted a light kiss on his nose. It broke his heart.

“I’m glad to have you.”

____

And just like this everything fell apart.

There was an accident.

His parents were gone.

Just like this, the Baratheon boys were orphans.

And Robert their Lord.

Stannis wanted to leave than. He doubted he could stay in the same castle as him, without disaster one of those days.

He was on his way to his fath- to Robert’s study to announce his departure, when he heard it.

“Ned, I will marry Lya after all. Now I have the power to dissolve both engagements. I-“

Stannis saw red. First of all, he used the Stark brothers’ nickname for her without Lyanna’s consent and It took every fiber of his being to not storm in and punch Robert in the face. But not only was Robb more powerful than him (both physical and well of status.), but it would make everything just worse.

But by the gods he would not let him go to Harrenhall alone to see Lyanna.

It turned out Stannis did not need to ask for Roberts permission to leave. He all but kicked him out.

Well, officially Robert had gifted him the Lordship over Summerhall, the ruined castle had been given to the Baratheon’s by the King after the fire there as did not want anything to do with it.

Of course, there was nothing to live in at Summerhall and Stannis had barely the money to rebuild the place. But he could leave and that was the important point of the conversation.

Summerhall had to do.

4.5 (Rhaegar Targaryen)

Stannis didn’t regret anything more in his life than actually going to Harenhall.

Lyanna’s face when Rhaegar had crowned her would forever haunt him.

The way she had smiled at him, with hope in her eyes and color on her cheeks. The way he had looked at her. A predator ready to eat it’s prey.

As would princess Elias face.

There was a mask of indifference on her pretty face, as she sat there pregnant, with her daughter on her hip. But if you were close enough to see the unshed tears, gleaming in her dark eyes, your heart would have broken with hers.

It was a whole mess.

How was he supposed to live with this?

He did not have to stay until after the tourney to know that Lyanna had gone with the prince.

It still hurt. Was Lyanna so easy to manipulate? Sure, she was only a girl of fifteen. But was the attention of a pretty prince all she needed to think she fell in love?

Just like that the happy occasion was spiraling into a nightmare.

The Starks and Robert were convinced that Lyanna was kidnapped against her will. Well, Rickard, Brandon and Eddard were. Stannis was sure that Benjen just like him knew that the girl would have fallen for the silver prince easily. Anyway, both of them stayed silent.

When Rickard and Brandon died at the hand of the mad king, everything got worse.

Robert called for the Banner and started a whole war. Officially to avenge the Starks and rescue his brother’s fiancé but everyone knew of his feelings for Lyanna.

So many were dying.

And for what?

An affair with a prince?

Stannis could not wrap his head around the fact that Lyanna was that selfish. Their country and their world were on the verge of destruction and her actions had been at least a catalysator.

But the King died.

And Robert killed Rhaegar.

Ned had saved the Princess Elia and her children.

Their new king: An infant boy.

Then Eddard was going on to save his siter in Dorne. Stannis wanted to accompany him first, but he was not sure if the girl wanted to see him. If he wanted to see her…

He just felt hollow as he brought Robert home to Storm’s End for his wounds.

Nothing would be the same anymore.

And he was afraid.

But for whom he could not say.


	5. Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a miracle that Lyanna had survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, people!  
> I hope yall are doing alright.   
> This is longer than the other chapters but it was things that needed to be adressed and I hope you will have as much fun reading as I had writing.




It was a miracle that Lyanna had survived.

But seeing her now in the hall Storm’s End broke his heart in a million pieces.

She looked so much younger than she was. If he toughed about it. It was the first time, she really looked like a child.

Around them Robert still raged. His deep blue eyes filled with contempt for the girl he had loved for so many years. Ned for his credit was rather collected, but since he was the one that had found her, it was no surprise. He had enough time on his way from Dorne to come to term with his sister’s choices and the bastard in her arms.

If you looked at the little bundle you could not see his father. The boy was all grey eyes and dark, curly hair, all north, all Stark.

Ned’s new wife, Brandon’s former betrothed stood next to him, holding her own son, who in contrast was all Tully colors with the bluest eyes Stannis had ever seen in a babe and light hair just like his mother.

Benjen was quiet as a frozen lake but were there was tension in Ned’s eyes, his only showed honest relive. He was glad that his beloved sister was alive, and it showed. But he was wise not to voice it. Especially since the Lord of the Keep was destroying furniture calling said sister a whore.

While Jon Arryn tried his best to pacify Robert.

The old man looked more than tired. He seemed absolutely feed up with the Stormlord’s temper.

Stannis for his part felt only pity as he watched Lyanna humming to her babe. The anger he had felt had fizzled out almost soon as it had come. The battle around Storm’s End had left him hollow and tired beyond his years.

He especially pitied Lyanna’s boy.

He was innocent, but he would probably suffer most for his parent’s selfishness.

If Queen regent Elia allowed him to live that was.

Word said that Rhaegar had brought even more shame over himself by trying to annul his marriage to the Princess and as this was not possible, take Lyanna as second wife. Nobles who did not like the Martell woman could as-well declare the Prince’s other son King.

Stannis knew that it would be safer for infant Aegon if his mother got rid of all other male Targaryens including his new bastard brother, but he did not know Elia. He could not tell what she would do. Especially since the Mountain had been sent to kill her and her children according to Ned.

Robert was quiet for a moment. The silence between all of them as thick as smoak. “If it’s true what you say Jon, I will pledge my allegiance to the babe. Gods know, winning the throne was never my intention. If the new Queen is inclined to pardon us as you say. I will marry the Lannister woman and keep the Stormlands for her.”

He darted a last hard glance on Lyanna, who did wince at the attention, but did not react otherwise. When his eyes fell on the child he snarled with hatred.

“I don’t care what happens to the _whore_ and her _bastard_!”

“Don’t call-!“

“What, Eddard? Do you have your panties in a twist because I name your precious sister for the whore she is? She is not my wife. She is not my responsibility. Her father is dead. See what you do with her, Ned.”

He stormed out.

Jon Arryn slipped out with Ned to talk about some politics. The Lady Stark eyed Lyanna pitiful and Catelyn pressed her own boy closer to her heart, but they left swiftly after their husband.

Benjen tried to talk to Lya, but the girl’s answers were clipped and all she did was apologize to him thru tears, repeating that Ned would not let anyone hurt her son.

He had promised, she said.

He had promised her.

Stannis could not keep watching, but when he turned to leave too, to prepare for Elia Martell’s arrival, Lyanna’s thin voice called him back.

“Please, Stannis, I-“, he shuddering pause. “Can I talk to you? I- Please…”

When Benjen squinted at him in suspicion, his sister shook her head. “Ben, please, leave us for a moment. I- It would mean a lot if you could give us a few moments…”

When the door closed behind the man, Lyanna looked up to him for the first time that day.

For what felt like an eternity they stayed in silence. Stannis could not breath. What would she say? What could she say? It was all ruined…

“Stannis, I-“, she swallowed a dry sob- the baby got cranky, squealing for his mothers attention. Lyanna rocked him absently. Stannis saw her physically gather herself, as if it could banish the emotion from her heart long enough to bring out a coherent sentence. “I want to apologize to you… You have always been more than fair to me. You always been a true friend and I was selfish to leave I know that, but- I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry, for making your life so much worse- I- I’ve been such a stupid—"

Her voice broke.

“I thought I _loved_ him…”, she whispered, between ugly wheezing. “I thought he _loved me_ too. But Stannis I- barely knew him. He would have said anything to make me bare him a child… His Visenya… I- If he would have lived to see Jon- I think he would have killed him…”

Tears streamed down her face, freely again, or as far as tears were possible after hours of weeping. She shook with her whole body.

“I didn’t want to get pregnant. I- I was so scared. I wanted to go home, apologize to father and- He wouldn’t let me go- I was alone when I gave birth… There was so much blood—"

He could just watch her helplessly as she talked on and on between try sob and violent gasps for air. The babe was crying with her, but she didn’t seem to register it over the pieces of chaotic information she spilt.

With a gentle but firm hand he took the boy from her. Remembering how his mother had taught him to hold Renly as babe. The memory of his mother burned his already bleeding heart, but he forced her from her mind. He did not have that kind of energy right now.

The boy seemed small for his age. Testimony to his mother’s bad condition during the pregnancy. Such a fragile little worm was already causing such pain and insecurity, just for the audacity of being born. It was sad. He looked up to Stannis with wide grey eyes as he stopped crying and instead watched the stranger with innocent curiosity.

He had to smile.

“You said his name was Jon?”

Lyanna stopped, distracted from her own gloomy thoughts. When she watched her son, her Jon, her eyes lit up, for a moment there was the girl he knew and loved.

“Yes, Jon Snow, I suppose…”

She reached into Stannis lap to give her pinky to the boy to hold onto why she smiled at him. “He was named after Jon Stark. We have an old statue of him in the crypts of Winterfell. It was-“

Her face fell again, when she looked at him there was shame and regret. “It was one of the things I was dying to show you when you would visit me for once in Winterfell…”

Sighing he pushed the bubbling anger aside. Yes, she did destroy their trust and their future for the prince who seemed to have been more Dragon than knight, but this was not the time to yell at her. Instead he focused on the boy she had named after a King of Winter.

“Well, it is definitely something I see you doing naming your son after a legendary King of your people even thought I would have bet you would have named a boy after Brandon or Benjen, even Edrick or Theon Stark but Jon? There is nothing much on Jon Stark in the history books…”

Lyanna shrugged. There was a flavor of the childish defiance he had experienced in the field years ago, when she refused Robert because of his own bastard. How things had changed.

“Rhaegar was convinced that his line was magic or special of whatever… I-“, she looked sheepish for a moment. “I liked the idea of him coming back and finding his son with one of the most common names in the Land.”

Despite the dire situation Stannis had to snort. It was such a surreal concept.

“But if he was born in Dorne. He is a Sand not a Snow, Lya.”

Shooting him a look, she caressed Jon’s cheek. “No bastard of mine is anything but a Snow, besides his namesake is a Stark of the North. I don’t care what costumes say.”

Stannis rolled his eyes and gave her the boy back. Feeling a strange pang of loss in his chest, but glad that Lyanna seemed to be better.

_For a moment they had looked like a real family._

_Their interaction was so painfully familiar, so easy to slip back into, it was ridiculous._

He brought her back to the rooms he had assigned her to feed the babe and get ready as the Queen could arrive any hour now.

Elia Martell was clad in red, Rubies in her hair and determination in her dark eyes.

And her carefully crafted dress and the velvet cape did what they were supposed to do, because in a sea of richly dressed noble men, she still held the authority of the room. She could have been without knights by her side and she still would have looked like she was meant to sit alone on the high chair of Robert’s.

Aegon’s reign was still shaky and many lords hated the thought of a Martell Princess as regent but how ever history would treat her, it was apparent that Elia was a woman that could and would demand authority as a regent should.

She took her seat over them slowly.

Robert knelt to her feet. He wore rich yellow velvet, stitched with back stags as he laid his sword down to swear fealty to a child. Eddard did the same, wearing a silver highlighted, fur trimmed cloak. Jon Arryn wore is colors too as he bared witness.

Elia considered every person with a stern look. Her eyes only faltered a bit when she saw a washed up, very mutedly dressed Lyanna.

“My Lords and Ladies.” She addressed them. “I’ve come to attend some more business here before I can return to my children, but I would think we can agree that the terms of my reign as Queen Regent are agreeable for all sides of the Rebellion and for the Realm as whole.

I want to take the opportunity to express my sorrow and apologizes for my good father’s and husband’s behavior. No matter the view on their house and reign, it is indisputable that their actions have bought chaos and blood shed to the realm and tragedy to so many families. May that as it be, it does not in any minimize my son’s claim to his ancestors throne.

The rebels should keep all their titles and lands when they swear allegiance to their new King like Lord Robert and Lord Eddard just did. “

She paused and nodded to Jon Arryn to step forward.

“You will hear it here first: after long contemplation I decided to appoint Lord Arryn as Hand of the King. We are in a very difficult political position with an infant on the throne. I hope, my Lords, that you will be as loyal to my Aegon as you are to your own family.

As I know that Lord Arryn will serve the throne and the realm.”

Benjen and Eddard shared a look that did not escape the young Queen. She gestured them to speak, with an easy flick of her wrist and after a moment of hesitation Ned spoke up.

“Your Grace, won’t Lord Lannister be affronted with the new appointment. I don’t mean to question your intentions and foresight but as you just said we serve your son and the realm.”

She smiled at him. It was thin and softened her expression just a little bit, but it was there. “As you might imagine as well as me, a position in the small council other than the Hand would have insulted him even greater as he rightfully prides himself with his intellect. But as also everyone here might agree Lord Arryn is generally more respected than him. Besides, I made him an offer he would have never rejected instead.

I released Jaime Lannister from his vows in the Kingsguard, so he is free to be his father’s heir once more. And before you ask: My husband’s siblings were brought back to King’s Landing as it was reported to me. Viserys will be resuming his place of Prince of Dragonstone, but I will make sure that he will be fostered by a respectable Lord, who will be a fatherly figure I cannot provide him with for obvious reasons. In short I will not kill him or my husband’s bastard.”

Lyanna did not react in any perceptible way except pressing her boy against her skin.

“Lady Lyanna, can I see the babe?”

Elia’s question was gentle almost timid, as if she was not sure if she truly wanted what she asked for. Lya for her part met the other woman head on, as she was appraising Jon Snow.

There was a plethora of emotion flashing in Elia’s dark eyes and none of them stayed long enough to be truly read but in the end, she was just soft, as a mother ought to be.

“He looks so much like you.” There was a smile trying to tug on her lips semi-successfully: “But his chin is Targaryen. Aeg’s looked the same at that age. What is his name?”

“Jon.”

But as suppressing the moment of openness had been Elia swiftly vanished under the mask of the Queen Regent again. “We have to decide what to do with you two now.”

Everyone tensed up again and there it was.

It hadn’t even been sure that Elia knew of Jon’s existence until a raven arrived that talked about the Queen talked about Lyanna Stark’s keep sake from Dorne, indicating that she had in fact that knowledge. Man worked hard but the spider seemed to work hardest it appeared.

“You could take your boy North to Winterfell if your brother allows you to return.”

Again silence.

Even if Ned’s very apparent emotional conflict was neglected, one did not have to be a political genius to see the problem this would create for Lady Catelyn. Her position as Lady of Winterfell was difficult enough as southerner without a female Stark present and a Bastard that looked more like a true Stark than her own son.

“If that is not what you desire, I can offer you a place at court.”

Stannis was not sure if he heard right, Elia out of all people-

“Listen I don’t like you, but where I come from bastards are treated hardly different as their halfsiblings. I can’t keep you from making sure he knows the other side of his family too. It comes without saying that it will come with enormous pressure. Many lives were lost in the war.”

Lyanna pressed her lips together in stern silence.

“You could get married if someone is willing to marry you. I would imagine that quite difficult giving the crustiness.

Whatever it is I won’t go without a clear decision.”

All eyes were on him. Thought the situation had been scandalous and he had been angry, Stannis never officially dissolved his betrothal to Lyanna. He could marry Lyanna and he had two option regarding Jon.

One: He could make his parentage public and potentially remain without heirs as difficult births and a mothers young age were known to make further childbearing unlikely.

Or he could take Jon in as his and make him his heir. As he suspected only the people in this room and the spider knew about Jon’s existence. Would there be suspicion because of the timeline? Sure, but with a dead prince and a Stark face little could be proven.

The Question was just if he wanted any of this?

“I thank you, Your Grace.”, Lyanna’s voice cut thru his thoughts with pointed clarity. “For letting me keep my Jon close. I don’t plan to burden my brothers more than I already did. If I learned once from all this is that I have to take on responsibility.”

Stannis heart raced because he did not know what to do. He was angry. He was bitter, but Lyanna was first and foremost is friend and only a girl. A grown man had taken her and forced to carry out a child while her family died.

And Jon? Jon was a babe. If anything, he had no fault in this. He felt so bad for this little bundle. He would grow up without a family, known as the reason for war and death…

Growing up without a father…

Like Renly was now…

Your offer to take me in is most kind, but I cannot accept it either. I am of the north I don’t think I could be happy so far south. I will take Jon and fend for myself I suppose I-“

“wait.”, the words where rushing out of his mouth before he could properly think about them. “Lyanna is my betrothed. I will wed her and take the boy as my own. If no one knows him to be Rhaegar’s son and he is legally mine, then he can’t be used against Aegon…”

With the shocked way everyone was glaring daggers at him, Stannis thought he might die than and there. Gods, Robert would murder him.

Lyanna’s eyes were wide and vulnerable. “Stannis, you would do this for me? Us?”

“Fine.”, the Queen stood. “If this is settled, I have two more things: first, everyone here will swear secrecy to Jon’s parentage and second: I’d like to have a word with Lady Lyanna in private.”

At the Starks horrified expression, she smiled: “I will bring her back unscathed.”

Stannis ignored everyone’s shouts as he stamped up to his rooms. He felt a bit lighter than this morning.

This was the right thing.

Lyanna was his friend.

He loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the scene between Lyanna and Elia actually written. It just didnt fit here because the whole fic is from Stannis POV  
> Let me know if you are interested in reading it :)


	6. Stannis, Lyanna and Jon Baratheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

+1

Stannis was standing in front of the Werewood tree in Winterfell’s God’s Wood. The full moon was shining, and light summer snow was fluttering down on them.

It was surreal in the best way possible.

Renly was standing near him, with the other guests, if you could call the little group that, grinning and sending him a thumbs up. The boy had not been stopped by Roberts foul mood and was adorably excited for his brother. Catelyn Tully Stark was looking down right reagal in a heavy blue-grey dress and fur trimmed cloak. Her hair glowed fiery against the muted colors.

Ned himself stood next to Stannis, cladded in grey woll and silver velvet. As Lord of Winterfell he would hold the ceremony in the tradition of the old god’s. Stannis did not mind this as he was never really a religious person.

Other than that two Stormland knights and a few inhabitants of WInterfell made the wedding party complete.

It was nothing big but giving the reason and the urgency of the ceremony it was more than enough.

Benjen wore all black. He was going to join the night’s watch but he had heald his plans until his sister would be married. Especially since he was the only man next to Ned who could give Lyanna away to him.

Lyanna was still thin and fragile looking. The sicky paleness than still clang to her skin and the white woolen dress, made her look like a porcelain version of the strong, capable woman he knew. The thick maiden cloak didn’t help. It was just as white with and a simple dire wolf was stitched to it. The product of long nights Catelyn had spent to in her study.

When the siblings stood before them, Benjen kissed his siters forehead with a sad sweetness only reserved for goodbyes. Lyanna was more ghost than woman.

“Who comes before the Old Gods tonight?"

Eddard’s face was as stern and sullen as people knew him to be, voice clear in the still night. The old gods knew no priests nor chapels, only the bleeding eyes of the pale trees.

"Lyanna, of the House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods.”

“Who comes to claim her?"

The brothers dialogue was all that filled the air as he took a deep breath to answer. This was it. This was his wedding.

“Stannis of House Baratheon, Son of Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Summerhall.”

His own voice did not waver, even though it felt weird to say his new title, given the old castle was barley more than ruins, even with his effort to build a home.

“Who gives her away?”

“Benjen of House Stark, her brother.”

Lyanna smiled at Benjen as he took another step away from her and Stannis to grab the other cloak.

“Lady Lyanna will you take this man?”

Stannis held his breath. Some part of him believed this to be too good to be true. He felt as if Lyanna could still turn and run from him this instance that all the loyalty and frenship in the world would not keep her from her freedom.

She paused and planted a kiss onto Eddard’s cheek as she whispered something to him. When she turned to him a tired smile graced her thin lips.

“Yes, I take this man.”

They joined hands and knelt in a quick prayer. For one Stannis wasn’t even sure what he should pray for? Lyanna’s love? That was selfish. A successful marriage? What did this even mean in their case. So, he closed his eyes and prayed for little Jon’s happiness.

A royal degree named him Jon Baratheon, on the condition that this marriage would be legally followed thru.

The boy was his son now in all but blood. And if Robert had taught him something in the way he treated him and Ned Stark, then it was that blood didn’t mean shit when it came to family.

They stood. They exchanged the wolf cloak with a simple one with an unfinished stag, the last thing his mother had worked on. Stannis lowered himself to press a chaste kiss to his friend’s, _wife’s_ hair. Lyanna in turn kissed his nose with a chuckle.

The feast was small and over fast.

There was music, ale and wine and dance.

But Lyanna could not dance as long and swiftly in her sickly state and Stannis was not in the mood to dance with anyone else.

Actually, both him and Lyanna spent a lot of time with Benjen.

As with Eddard and Lady Catelyn.

The young man would leave in the morrow just as the newly wed. So, they traded tales of their youth.

Nothing too risky given the latest developments, but Robert came up eventually. Stannis felt weirdly at ease talking about the few good memories he had with his astranged brother, while the stories Eddard could tell weren’t as hurtful to listen to as they used to be.

Maybe he changed more than he had been aware.

The Starks talked about snowball fights, horse races and prank wars and even the memory of Brandon was lighter as it had been only a few hours ago.

“You should have seen Ned’s face, when Lya put a raw egg into his boots.”, Benjen’s nose crunched in the same way Lyanna’s did when she was sniggering too. “Then she looked up to father with big innocent eyes and sweared it was Brandon out of all people. She really tought she had been so convincing.”

Lyanna smacked him, but there was no malice. Even Ned was smiling into his cup, while Cat, she had asked them to call her Cat, was eager to learn about her new family.

“Ned sulked a whole week after and Brandon watched us both like a hawk so we wouldn’t bother him further and I didn’t even do anything!”, Benjen through his hands in the air.

Cat put her glass of summer wine down, a late wedding gift by one of her father’s banner men.

“That reminds me! When Lysa and I were little, really little like I was five? That would have made her only three and we snuck away from our Septa to play near a little stream, back then we didn’t even understand why this would be dangerous.

So, we risk drowning because we wanted to play with mud! Father found us hours later showered in mud stains, our dresses ruined. A lot of things sticking in our hair and we presented him with our creations and insisted the septa had allowed it, as if she hadn’t been right behind him in tears.”

She covered her mouth with her hand as her light eyes cringed with laughter. “You should have seen my mother’s face.”

Stannis saw the way Ned was captivated by this view and with the way Lyanna elbowed him, she saw it too.

Lyanna smiled at her slightly intoxicated good sister. “Are you close to your sister?” She seemed tired but curious. She did not have a sister after all.

Cat looked a bit hesitant and her smile turned a bit sad quickly. “We were when we were children. I love her a great deal, but-“, she glanced up at them. “I guess you heard about what Petyr, my father’s ward did when I was bethrothed to Brandon? Well, I don’t have to spell out for you that he was infatuated with me.

Lysa liked him and loathed the fact that he wanted me. It strained our relationship and now I won’t even see her that often again, as my father writes that Lord Lannister wants to marry her to her son again…”

Queen Elia had kept her word and released the Kingslayer, as Jaime Lannister has come to be known from his sacred vows. Stannis did not know how to feel about that.

He could not swell on it long, as Cat pulled her new husband away to dance, even when Ned was hopelessly flustered and that was not only the ale.

He exchanged a grin and a look with the remaining Stark siblings.

The night ended with him hunting down Renly who should have gone to bed hours ago but had snuck back to the small hall to steal some more lemon cake, while his new wife, cheered his naughty brat of a brother on.

When he laid in bed next to Lyanna, she looked sickly pale again. Her eyes circled dark. She smiled though. “Thank you for being there. You could have had so much better than me…”

He tugged a strand of hair behind her ear: “I could have had easier sure but not necessarily better. Go sleep, Lya. You look five minutes away from passing out.”

“Shut up.”, but she was asleep soon after.

___

The trek down to Summerhall was slow and tedious. The stormlands were undulating and his wife could not ride in her sickly state and even the wheel house did only ease her discomfort a little. Than there was Jon who was a babe after all and needed so much rest that it slowed them down even more.

But their safety came first, rushing things was unhelpful.

Even a frustraited Renly stopped whinning after Stannis had biten back his annoyance with him long enough to explain the state his ‘Aunt Lya’ and ‘Baby Jonny’ were in.

Summerhall looked more whole than when Stannis left, especially considering the fact, that there had been a war in the meantime. 

They new walls were half raised already. Inside only the main building was standing but according to his castellan it was isolated and functioning enough to be lived in. The rooms were furnished and included a Lords and Ladies chambers, a small and great hall, a nursery, like four other bedrooms, servant quarters and a kitchen.

Stannis hated to remember the cost but a lot of it came from Robert wanting to get rid of him. Still, he didn’t want to spend too much too freely.

It was not much right now but it had to be enough.

Lyanna smiled at him.

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> find my writing on tumbr @hawkeyescoffewrites (and maybe sent prompts c;)


End file.
